the_unspokenfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchist
Open your mind. Can you sense the unrest? Can you feel the struggle of three million burning souls in a city of shattered glass? These chaotic forces are yours to command as The Anarchist! Cast these spells together; multiple Chaos Skulls and Pyrotechnics can overwhelm your opponent with multidirectional attacks. You’ll need to channel an Ember to cast each gesture spell, so visualize your strategy and plan ahead. An all-offense loadout of three Dark Forge spells will give you the power to finish your opponent off while they’re distracted. Or choose a more tactical loadout; the Clockwork Imp will steal your opponent’s Embers while you’re weaving together a devastating sequence of spells. Destroy your opponent’s Embers to limit their casting options. An uncast spell needs no counter, and each broken Ember removes a pedestal. Controlling the arena is one key to victory. But take heed: volatile magic consumes the unwise! Remember your training. Primal Magic Main-Hand - Fireballs * Held Fireballs start out as black charcoal colored ball that grows in size into a Fireball charge and changes color from Black to Yellow to full bowling ball size White charge. * A couple of large White Fireballs will break opponent off hand shield. * Fireballs have soft heat-seeking like tracking and a gravity pulled dropping arc to their trajectory. Off-hand - Arcane Shield * Repel opponent attacks; block with the center to reflect attacks back to the caster. Return to sender! Gesture Spells Push - Chaos Skull * Chaos Skulls excel at breaking enemy shields and shattering Summon Orbs. With a push gesture, track your opponent with a deadly and unpredictable Chaos Skull. Push a fast skull, or charge a skull that’s devastatingly massive–skulls distract your opponent while you prepare your next spell, and shatter the shields of inattentive spell-casters. But beware! Their allegiance is fickle. A well-timed primal can send a Chaos Skull back at its caster. A Fully charged Skull can be split in two and sent back at you by your Rival. These two skulls can then be split further more into a further 2 smaller and faster skulls which will continue to attack your rival again but can then be finally destroyed by any size primal. Skulls can be aimed - look at a target and see it glow orange before releasing your skull, and the skull will chase that target first. Volley - Pyrotechnics * With a volley gesture, summon Pyrotechnics to rain explosive fireworks down on the arena. Pyrotechnics target opponents on any pedestal, countered only by a skillful teleport or a well-placed shield. Multiple fireworks will leave your challenger with the same safe pedestal each time when cast in quick succession, Each unsafe pedestal is marked by a glowing yellow candlestick. A minimal charge volley will summon 3 fireworks where a held charge will add 1 additional firework at a time till a total of 6 are summoned, but even a fully charged volley will always leave 1 random pedestal safe if more than just the home pedestal is available. Guard - Plate Glass * With the guard gesture, pull glass shards together to protect yourself with a Plate Glass barrier. The longer the charge on the shield the bigger the surface area. You’ll be free to charge gesture spells or reach for powerful Artifacts. A shard shield will block a rival's chaos skull without splitting it. It can also be directed up to block rival pyrotechnics, Electromancer lightning balls, and Drifter vermin birds. Control the placement of your ember shield by turning your head; you can even place it above or below you this way. But watch the edges - it will only block from one direction, so keep your hand shield ready for clever opponents shooting around it. anarchist.jpg|Anarchist anarchist_ember_shield.jpg|Anarchist behind ember shield anarchist_primal_fireball.jpg|Anarchist primal fireball, fully charged anarchist_primal_shield.jpg|Anarchist hand shield anarchist_fireworks.jpg|Anarchist fireworks just before launching anarchist_fireworks_and_skull.jpg|Anarchist with chaos skull charging anarchist_skull_close.jpg|Anarchist chaos skull incoming. Red icon indicates enemy skull. Blue icon is your own skull. anarchist_skulls.jpg|Anarchist chaos skulls in air Videos Official character video from Insomniac: Tips & Tricks The Anarchist Manifests Fireballs with a chaotic style in his bare hands. Time your Pyromatic Primal randomly to throw your opponent off. Defend with your off-hand shield when a projectile comes. If you deflect it with the center of your shield in just the right way you can reflect all but the Kineticist primals right back at the attacker. Blocking on the edges will cause the Anarchist's shield to break faster. There are massive objects in every arena—concrete fountains, metal machinery, stone gargoyles. These inflict the most damage when thrown at you by a Kineticist. You can preemptively attack these object with your offensive hand to destroy it before it can be used against you. A skull cast and thrown fast at short range is difficult to attack or dodge. If you're attacking with them, use them up close. If they're thrown against you, try to get away. They're easier to split or avoid from a longer distance. Try to take out opponent pillars on one side to narrow the arena, giving them less room to get away from the skulls. Use a volley of fireworks to take out multiple embers at once, and the pillars with them, or use multiple volleys in rapid succession to take down turrets or ember shields. Category:Classes